mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
UFC 79
UFC 79: Nemesis was a mixed martial arts (MMA) event held by the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC), that took place on December 29, 2007 at the Mandalay Bay Events Center in Las Vegas, Nevada. Background The main events featured the long anticipated fight between Chuck Liddell and Wanderlei Silva, as well as the highly anticipated rubber match between former UFC Welterweight Champions Georges St-Pierre and Matt Hughes. Additionally, PRIDE light heavyweight sensation Rameau Thierry Sokoudjou made his UFC debut against undefeated Lyoto Machida. The main event was originally to pit The Ultimate Fighter 6 coaches Matt Serra and Matt Hughes for Serra's UFC Welterweight Championship, which Serra won at UFC 69: Shootout on April 7, 2007 in an upset victory over Georges St-Pierre. Serra, however, withdrew from the fight due to a back injury, and was replaced by St-Pierre. Results Preliminary card *'Lightweight bout: Mark Bocek vs. Doug Evans' :Bocek wins via unanimous decision. All judges scored the bout 29-28. This bout was not aired on the broadcast. *'Welterweight bout: Roan Carneiro vs. Tony DeSouza' :Carneiro wins via TKO (strikes) at 3:30 of round two. This bout was not aired on the broadcast. *'Middleweight bout: Dean Lister vs. Jordan Radev :Lister wins via unanimous decision. All judges scored the bout 30-27. This bout was not aired on the broadcast. *'Lightweight bout: Manvel Gamburyan vs. Nate Mohr' :Gamburyan wins via submission (achillies lock) at 1:31 of round one. This bout was aired at the end of the broadcast. *'Light Heavyweight bout: James Irvin vs. Luiz Cane' :Irvin wins via disqualification (illegal knee) at 1:51 of round one. This bout was not aired on the broadcast. Main card *'Lightweight bout: Rich Clementi vs. Melvin Guillard' :Clementi wins via submission (rear naked choke) at 4:40 of round one. *'Light heavyweight bout : Lyoto Machida vs. Rameau Thierry Sokoudjou' :Machida wins via submission (arm triangle) at 4:20 of round two. *'Heavyweight bout: Eddie Sanchez vs. Soa Palelei' :Sanchez wins via TKO (strikes) at 3:24 of round three. *'Light heavyweight bout: Chuck Liddell vs. Wanderlei Silva' :Liddell wins via unanimous decision. The judges scored the bout 29-28, 30-27, and 30-27. *'Interim welterweight championship bout: Georges St-Pierre vs. Matt Hughes' :St-Pierre wins via submission (armbar) at 4:52 of round two to become the Interim UFC Welterweight Champion. Fighter payouts The disclosed fighter payroll for UFC 79 was $1,199,000. The figures do not include sponsor payments, fees, taxes, or special award bonuses '''Georges St-Pierre def. Matt Hughes' *St-Pierre - $160,000 *Hughes - $100,000 Chuck Liddell def. Wanderlei Silva *Liddell - $500,000 *Silva - $150,000 Eddie Sanchez def. Soa Palelei *Sanchez - $46,000 *Palelei - $5,000 Lyoto Machida def. Sokoudjou *Machida - $60,000 *Sokoudjou - $40,000 Rich Clementi def. Melvin Guillard *Clementi - $28,000 *Guillard - $10,000 James Irvin def. Luiz Arthur Cane *Irvin - $16,000 *Cane - $5,000 Manny Gamburyan def. Nate Mohr *Gamburyan - $20,000 *Mohr - $6,000 Dean Lister def. Jordan Radev *Lister - $22,000 *Radev - $5,000 Roan Carneiro def. Tony DeSouza *Carneiro - $10,000 *DeSouza - $7,000 Mark Bocek def. Doug Evans *Bocek - $6,000 *Evans - $3,000 Bonus awards At the end of this event, $50,000 was awarded to each of the fighters who received one of these three awards. *Fight of the Night: Wanderlei Silva vs Chuck Liddell *Submission of the Night: Georges St-Pierre *Knockout of the Night: Eddie Sanchez References External links * UFC 79 fight card * Official UFC 79 website Category:2007 in mixed martial arts Category:Sports in the Las Vegas metropolitan area ja:UFC 79 no:UFC 79 pt:UFC 79